therphubfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Tiering
What Is It? Power Tiering, or Power Scaling, is used to properly compare the power levels of various characters and see who could overcome the other in combat or otherwise power-related competitive scenarios. It is often used to judge popular characters of various series, but in this instance, it will be used *at times* to detail the capabilities of various noteworthy characters and discussion in the comments will be done to decide who would win in fights. What Tiers Are There? There are officially 11 power-tiers. To qualify within a specific tier, your level of raw power must fall within the minimum and maximum level of power displayed in that tier- meaning, you can absorb attacks of that caliber, and/or deal out attacks of that caliber. However, there are some 'hacks' that beings may have which grant them certain advantages that might allow them to keep up with beings of a higher tier of power- within reason, however. A being with high mortal-level regeneration could not hope to keep up with a being which could shatter entire worlds. * Tier 11 is lower-dimensional characters (0th, 1st, 2nd). Beings of this caliber are generally inconceivable, and unremarkable. * Tier 10 is regular characters. Entirely regular. Normal human-level characters. Beings of this caliber are your standard human-level beings. * Tier 9 is superhuman characters, known as street-level. Beings of this caliber get into wall-busting and small building-busting. * Tier 8 is urban tier. Beings of this caliber get into building-busting, city block-busting, and even multi-city block-busting. * Tier 7 is nuclear tier. Beings of this caliber get into small town-busting, town-busting, city-busting, and mountain-busting. * Tier 6 is tectonic tier. Beings of this caliber get into island busting, country busting, and continent busting. These have mathed out to equate to 30 megatons, 3 gigatons, or up to 30 gigatons of TNT in terms of raw power. * Tier 5 is planetary tier. Beings of this caliber get into moon busting, planet busting, and dwarf star busting. The numbers to equate one's raw power are 2.9e+13 megatons, 2.8e+16 megatons, and ????? * Tier 4 is stellar tier. Beings of this caliber get into star busting, solar system busting, and multi-solar system busting. The numbers to equate one's raw power are ???? * Tier 3 is cosmic tier. Galaxy busting, multi-galaxy busting, universal busting. Beings of this caliber get into galaxy busting, multi-galaxy busting, and universe busting. Things get fully theoretical from here. * Tier 2 is multiversal tier. Beings of this caliber can destroy any finite number of 4th-dimensional space-time continuums. * Tier 1 is extradimensional tier. Beings of this caliber range from Complex Multiversal (6th-11th dimensional finite space-time continuum destruction), to Hyperversal for 12th+ dimensional, to Outerverse which reaches dimensionless levels. * Tier 0 is boundless. Beings of this caliber are beyond measurement in this system. They are above everything to the point where being above it is an insult to them. Life and deaths aren't even concepts to them anymore. Possibility, causality, dualism, and transdualism are all nothing to them. �� Back to Main Page